falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
James (Fallout 3)
Lone Wanderer - filho |alignment =Bom Neutro (Vault 106) |actor =Liam Neeson |dialogue =CG01Dad.txt (Baby Steps) CG02Dad.txt (Growing Up Fast) CG03Dad.txt (Future Imperfect) MQDad.txt (Following in His Footsteps) MQ04Doc.txt (Tranquility Lane) |special = (Dentro do Vault) (Fora do Vault) (Fallout Shelter) |tag skills = (fora do Vault) |level =1→20→30 (Broken Steel apenas) |derived =Hit Points: 510→605→655 (Broken Steel apenas) (fora do Vault) Carry Weight: 180, 190 (Vault) DR: 2% (dentro do Vault) DR: 5% (fora do Vault) Crit. Chance: 4% (dentro do Vault) Unarmed Dmg: +1.1 (dentro do Vault) Unarm. Dmg: +1.05 (fora do Vault) Poison Res.: 15% (dentro do Vault) Poison Res.: 10% (fora do Vault) Rad. Resist.: 6% (dentro do Vault) Rad. Resist.: 4% (fora do Vault) |aggression =Não agressivo |confidence =Cowardly (cena de nascimento, Baby Steps) Foolhardy (depois da quest anterior) |assistance =Não ajuda ninguém |hair color =Black (cena de nascimento) Gray |eye color =Hazel |hairstyle =HairWavy |head add ons=BeardThin (depois de Baby Steps) |height =1.00 |factions =PlayerFaction (depois de Baby Steps) CG03Faction (Future Imperfect) MQNPCFaction (fora) |class =Cientista (cena de nascimento) Médico |combat style=Default |baseid = (pré-Baby Steps) (Baby Steps) (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Following in His Footsteps) (Tranquility Lane) (Vault 106) |refid = (pré-Baby Steps) (Baby Steps) (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Following in His Footsteps) (Tranquility Lane) |footer = James em Fallout Shelter }} James é o pai do Lone Wanderer no ano 2277. Ele foi casado com Catherine. História James nasceu em 2226, e foi um cientista e líder de um projeto chamado Project Purity, um ambicioso projeto privado não governamental que iria possibilitar a remoção total da radiação presente no Rio Potomac, que corta toda a Capital Wasteland. No entanto, quando sua esposa Catherine morreu enquanto dava a luz ao seu filho, ele desistiu do projeto devido aos recentes ataques de Super mutantes que a base do projeto estava sofrendo. Ele então requisitou a entrada dele e de seu filho no Vault 101, e em troca iria se tornar o novo médico do Vault, sendo assim o Supervisor aceitou seu pedido. Relacionamentos Mesmo entrando no Vault 101 depois de todos os outros moradores, James adquiriu uma postura sociável. Seu ajudante e um dos poucos amigos, Jonas, foi uma das poucas pessoas que James realmente manteve uma amizade verdadeira. James nunca confiou no Supervisor, e sempre criticou a postura dele, principalmente sobre sua filha Amata. Interações com o jogador Interações gerais Quests relacionadas * Baby Steps: James coloca o seu bebê em um cercadinho localizado em seu quarto. Nesse quarto, além de brinquedos, também há o livro Você é Special!. Após uma breve ausência, James retorna e mostra para o filho a citação bíblica favorita de[(Fallout 3)|Catherine. * Future Imperfect: James conversa com o Lone Wanderer, afirmando que ele precisa ir para a sala de aula realizar o G.O.A.T. Durante a conversa, o jogador pode realizar perguntas sobre o Vault e também sobre sua mãe, além de perguntas sobre o G.O.A.T. * Escape!: James acaba fugindo do Vault sem dar explicações, o que deixa os seguranças e moradores em pânico pela porta do Vault estar supostamente aberta. O Vault sofre um leve ataque de baratas gigantes, e o Supervisor começa uma procura pelo Lone Wanderer, temendo que ele possua alguma ligação com a fuga de seu pai * Tranquility Lane: James e o Lone Wanderer se encontram no Vault 112, onde ele está aprisionado em um simulador de vida, sob a forma de um cachorro, em um Bairro virtual criado e controlado pelo Dr. Braun. * The Waters of Life: Depois de escapar do simulador do Dr.Braun, pai e filho(a) vão para Rivet City. Após a chegada, James reúne sua equipe de investigação liderada pela Dr. Madison Li e acompanha a equipe, com a ajuda de seu filho, para o Jefferson Memorial, a base principal do Project Purity. Ele então pede para o Lone Wanderer matar qualquer criatura ou invasor hostil dentro do local, antes de sua equipe entrar. Com a equipe dentro do Memorial, eles vão até o purificador. James então envia várias tarefas ao filho para ajudar a reiniciar o sistema do purificador. Na conclusão da última tarefa, Lone Wanderer se depara com a Enclave chegando no memorial com alguns helicópteros. Após voltar ao seu pai, soldados do Enclave junto com o Coronel Augustus Autumn aparecem. Eles invadem o purificador e então a porta de vidro é bloqueada. Lone Wanderer observa seu pai argumentando com o coronel, que insiste em desligar o purificador. No final, James aceita disfarçadamente as propostas de rendição do coronel, e então sobrecarrega o purificador, que libera uma grande onda de radiação na sala. O coronel ainda usa algum tipo de solução anti-radiação, aparentemente Rad-X, e acaba não morrendo. James, no entanto, não possuía essa proteção. Pouco antes de morrer, ele caminha lentamente até a porta bloqueada de vidro e diz "Corra!", caindo no chão e morrendo logo em seguida, sacrificando sua vida para que seu filho pudesse dar continuidade ao seu sonho do projeto. Com a expansão Broken Steel, o sonho de James pode finalmente ser realizado. O purificador é ativado finalmente, fornecendo água limpa e purificada para toda a capital e arredores, em troca de uma guerra final com a Enclave. Efeitos das ações do jogador * Quando o jogador está fazendo as tarefas de trabalho para reiniciar o Project Purity, James vai dizer que tem conhecimento sobre as ações do jogador durante todo o tempo anterior. A reação dele irá mudar dependendo de como o jogadores resolveu a quest Power of the Atom. Se você desarmou a bomba, ele irá perguntar se você realmente fez isso, e irá ter orgulho de você, mas se tiver detonado e causado a destruição de Megaton, ele irá admitir que está decepcionado e triste (você ainda pode mentir para ele, mas ele não irá acreditar em você). * Se você não completou a quest Power of the Atom, ou se você falar com ele novamente depois dos comentários citados acima, ele irá realizar mais um comentário, de acordo com o nível de Karma do jogador. Se você tiver um karma com, ele irá dizer "Você é uma boa pessoa". Se você tiver um mau karma, ele irá comentar "Há uma nuvem negra por cima de você". Se o jogador tem karma neutro, ele irá apenas cumprimentá-lo de forma padrão. Inventário * Apenas possui no Vault 101. Notas *James nasceu no ano de 2226. Ele possui cerca de 51 anos durante os acontecimentos do jogo em 2277. *Você pode encontrar uma holotape que James gravou enquanto ainda estava trabalhando com a sua esposa no Jefferson Memorial. Citações *''"Pelo que eu posso ver, você é um perfeito garoto(a) de 16 anos, então sim, você terá que ir para a sala de aula fazer o exame GOAT."'' *''"Filho, eu te coloquei no mundo, agora acho que já sabe o que fazer."'' *''"Pare de palhaçada!"'' Aparições aparece somente no Fallout 3. Curiosidades *A voz de James é feita pelo ator Liam Neeson, no qual o personagem também foi fisicamente baseado. "Este papel foi escrito junto com Liam, e ele forneceu o tom dramático para o jogo inteiro. Liam é absolutamente incrível de trabalhar", disse Tood Howard, produtor executivo de Fallout 3. "Foi um prazer trabalhar com o personagem e com outras pessoas maravilhosamente talentosas na Bethesda Softworks", disse Neeson. "Espero que os fãs da franquia fiquem animados com o resultado". Bugs * James pode aparecer durante a missão Take It Back!. E pode aparecer ainda do lado de fora do Memorial Jefferson se você tem o Broken Steel, mesmo estando morto, o que deixou o bug conhecido como o "Fantasma de James". Galeria Image:Doc1.png|James na Tranquility Lane como "Doc", seu personagem virtual. de:James (Fallout 3) en:James (Fallout 3) es:James (Fallout 3) fa:James fi:James fr:James (Fallout 3) hu:James ko:아버지 pl:James ru:Папа uk:Тато zh:詹姆斯 Categoria:Cientistas do Fallout 3 Categoria:Project Purity Categoria:Personagens do Vault 101 Categoria:Doutores do Fallout 3 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens do Fallout 3